


Всегда рядом

by Miarra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra





	Всегда рядом

— Кстати, Стив. Помнишь ту подругу Пеппер, с которой мы познакомились на дне рождения Тони? — Наташа опять принялась за свое.  
Баки протестующе замахал руками.  
— Нет, — сказал Стив с улыбкой. — Боюсь, она слишком... агрессивная для меня.  
Наташа закатила глаза.  
— Лиззи в прошлом месяце была слишком скромная.  
Баки приблизился к Наташе почти вплотную и заглянул в вырез ее блузки.  
Она подняла руку, чтобы поправить волосы, и это выглядело так, будто она двинула ему в нос. Баки отскочил в сторону. Стив фыркнул. Наташа тоже улыбнулась, решив, что насмешила его своей шуткой.  
— Может, тебе все же предпринять еще одну попытку с Шэрон?  
Баки активно закивал. Стив сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не покоситься на него. Он и так знал, что Баки одобряет Шэрон.  
— Если бы она хотела, она дала бы мне понять, что...  
— О боже, Стив. Иногда в отношениях нужно проявлять настойчивость.  
Баки снова вытянул шею так, чтобы лучше видеть ее декольте. 

***  
Оказалось, что с Шэрон действительно все не так безнадежно, как казалось Стиву. И тогда он задумался над тем, что нельзя начинать серьезные отношения с обмана.  
— Я должен ей рассказать, Бак.  
Мрачный Баки в форме Зимнего солдата сидел на подоконнике и крутил в руках пистолет.  
Выражение его лица трактовалось однозначно: «ты идиот, всегда был идиотом и навсегда им останешься».  
— Ты же понимаешь, что так нельзя. Она... Она заметит рано или поздно. Неправильно поймет. Будет волноваться.  
Баки исчез.  
— Нет, это не выход. Я не буду жертвовать тобой ради... Она либо примет это, либо нет.  
Еще немного побуравив взглядом пустой подоконник, Стив начал искать телефон и понял, что совершенно не помнит, куда его положил. Проверив все карманы, сумки и полочки, он вздохнул и пошел на кухню попить воды. Ему не нравилось, каким рассеянным он стал в последнее время.  
На холодильнике, упираясь спиной в стенку, сидел Баки и постукивал пальцами по мобильнику, который Стив, как он сейчас вспомнил, оставил там после того, как Наташа позвонила во время завтрака.  
— О, спасибо! — с облегчением сказал он.  
Баки отдернул руку, когда Стив потянулся за телефоном, и положил ее на согнутые колени. На его лице застыло то непередаваемо ироничное выражение, которого Стив порой не выносил. Но сейчас он лишь улыбнулся, набирая номер Шэрон. Баки мотнул головой, откидывая длинную челку с лица. 

***  
Для разговора Стив пригласил Шэрон к себе домой.  
— Ты обращался к врачу? — первым делом спросила она.  
Баки сидел в кресле у журнального столика, в костюме по моде тридцатых и с зачесанными назад волосами. Почти все время разговора он не отрывал руку от лица, но сейчас отвел ее в сторону и глянул на Стива одним глазом. Стив закусил губу. Шэрон нервно оглянулась на кресло.  
— Это не болезнь, Шэрон. Это мой друг и...  
Баки уткнулся лицом в обе ладони и стал полупрозрачным.  
— Единственное, что осталось у меня от него, и я не... Если это делает меня сумасшедшим, то пусть будет так. Если ты не захочешь больше встречаться со мной из-за этого, я пойму. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.  
Баки приставил два пальца к виску и сделал вид, что застрелился.  
— Не смешно, — сказал ему Стив.  
Шэрон вздрогнула. Она смотрела на него с сочувствием и беспокойством – и ему хотелось сбежать от этого взгляда. Баки никогда на него так не смотрел.  
— Мы… мы как-нибудь с этим справимся, Стив.  
Стив неловко улыбнулся.  
— Я могу рассчитывать на то, что ты никому не расскажешь?  
— Д…да, — сказала Шэрон. 

***  
… и все же сдала его в итоге.  
Из лучших побуждений, конечно. Стив мог понять – но доверие пропало вместе с теми чувствами, которые у него могли к ней быть.  
Он поссорился с Наташей и избегал Сэма, потому что не хотел ссориться еще и с ним.  
Баки выглядел грустным большую часть времени. Иногда не появлялся днями.  
Тем не менее, Стив говорил с ним – он знал, что даже если Баки не показывается, он все равно слышит.  
Он все равно рядом.  
До конца.


End file.
